Rose Thorrn High
by 3merald princ3ss
Summary: "This isn't an ordinary school...Even the name isn't ordinary..." John Cena, a new student at Rose Thorrn High is oblivious to the fact that the students there are all monsters, he is also oblivious to the fact that he has fallen in love with one. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and welcome to my fourth ever rasslin fanfiction! I've wanted to get this fic posted for a long time but I didn't think writing four stories at the same would be such a good idea…Anyway, enjoy yet another supernatural high school fic in the wrestling section with blood sucking vampires and plenty of sexy time! **

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: (main pair) Cena/Randy. (sub pairings) CMPunk/Undertaker, Ted/Cody, Edge/Christian and quite a few others. **

**Warnings: Slash, violence, vampirism, dark themes and Man sex. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its sexy wrestlers! No way am I intending this fic going to be derogatory to them in any way! ^^**

**One last thing, this fic isn't beta read so please forgive me for any mistakes! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Thorrn High <strong>

**Chapter 1**

Finally, it was my first day of my third year at high school. Well, not exactly my _first _day of school, we were actually nearly half way through the school year…I had quite a few problems with my parents you see. Because they were so indecisive when it came to picking the perfect high school, I had to miss half the school year because most high schools were apparently 'not good enough for me'. Well that was what my parents said, but I know exactly why they wouldn't let me go to a _normal_ high school. It was actually because they were extremely over protective over me and not to mention they were really strict. They didn't want me to go to _any _high school because they always wanted what was best for me but unfortunately, their over protective nature was constantly something that weighed me down in life. I had to jump from high school to high school during the course of my years at that stage because of them. They were so damn picky that when they found one tiny flaw in a school's system, they would immediately reject it…

But here I was, standing outside a school that apparently was 'good enough' for me which was a surprise. It went by the name 'Rose Thorrn High'. It was a strange name because of the fact that it had an extra 'R' on the word 'Thorn' which I had no idea why. It certainly didn't look like the best school in the world but it looked decent enough, except that I couldn't help but think that it looked like Hogwarts or something…I didn't know why but maybe it was because of the maroon coloured bricks that covered it or the fact that gargoyles sat on the roof, or maybe it was because of that large, strange looking fountain in the centre of the court yard. The school looked absolutely _huge_ for a high school, I was surprised that it wasn't a boarding school… I also noticed that hardly any one was outside. The weather wasn't that bad, the sun was shining and only a few clouds lingered on the sky and it wasn't too cold.

There was also something else the school had that most high schools didn't have in America. That was school uniform. Yes, school uniform in high school. The dress code was pretty fancy though, I had to wear a black, long blazer which reached down half way through my black pant clad thighs with a white shirt and red tie. The blazer wasn't plain though, it was decorated with white lines that went in random directions and the buttons were in the shape of roses. The school badge showed on the breast pocket and on the badge was a red rose with two capital 'R's underneath it. That was the uniform for the boys in the school and since I didn't see any girls yet, I had no idea what the girls' dress code was.

I swung my back pack over my shoulder and strolled towards the large, rusty double doors of the building and went inside. I sighed in relief when I found everyone was inside, all huddled close together in the large, decorated corridors. The inside of the school looked even creepier than the outside… More gargoyles and dragon shaped statues lined the corridor and that was when I noticed that there were two dragon statues on each side of the double doors I came from. The inside didn't look any different from the outside though, the walls of the corridors were smooth and also a dark maroon colour. The floors were a shiny grey and were shiny enough for me to see my reflection. The walls were really far apart, making the corridor very wide and long but I could see on the other side of it were more dragon statues…Yep, the place looked very fancy indeed…

When I looked at the students, I couldn't help but analyse them. Some were alone, some hung out in large groups while others hung out in pairs. It was strange because the ones that were alone looked very ominous looking and it didn't surprise me why they were alone, they didn't look very appealing to be honest. The kids that hung out in large groups were obviously the cool kids because they were the pretty looking ones. Their beauty was intriguing and I noticed the looks most people gave them, obviously indicating that they admired them. The kids that hung out in pairs just looked ordinary to me, I think it was because they were only best friends or lovers, I didn't know for sure.

As soon as I walked in, every student just seemed to stop what they were doing and just stared at me in awe. The entire corridor went quiet as they gawked at me, some of their eyes were wide while others were looking at me in either suspicion or with interest. Most of them were looking at me in interest though and it made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I wasn't much of a shy person but I hated when people gave me those looks, sure I knew I was handsome but the stares they gave me were…lusty.

I tried to ignore all the stares that were being thrown at me as I brushed past them and kept my blue eyes cast downwards towards the shiny grey ground. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I walked and could almost feel the students' eyes piercing holes into my back. The silence was killing me and the awkwardness of it all made me want to just sprint out the door. I walked past one of the large groups and heard a faint snicker come from one of the students followed by many others, I tried to ignore them but deep down I felt disturbed…

"John Cena?" A low, gruffly voice echoed from the other end of the corridor. Everyone in the room including me turned towards the sound of the voice only to find a tall, muscular man standing there. He sure looked intimidating, his hair was long and dirty blond and ended just past his shoulders, his forehead seemed wrinkled as he stared at me, a small frown on his face. I slowly approached him, before tilting my head up to meet his gaze. The kids in the corridor were still staring at me but I felt relieved when they were slowly starting to turn their attention back to what they were doing.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered as I looked into the man's eyes. Even though they appeared shadowed by his thick eye brows I could still make out that they were a light blue colour.

"My name is Mr Helmsley, I am your maths teacher and the principal's assistant. Welcome to Rose Thorrn high, we've been expecting you." He answered, his expression not changing, but for some reason he appeared to be amused by me. If he was one of my my teachers, I could tell that all the other teachers in this school were going to be as scary as him, not to mention the students were already starting to creep me out.

I didn't get a chance to see the principal which for some reason, didn't bother me much but Mr Helmsley did assign me to my classes for the year and gave me my class schedule. I sat in the classroom of my first lesson which was English Language. I didn't think it was possible but when the teacher introduced me to my class mates at the beginning it felt even more awkward than when I first stumbled in here. When I stood in front of them I was so close to hyperventilating, the way they just stared at me felt so scary, I didn't know why but their expressions appeared hungry and fascinated…What the fuck was up with these people?

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk and watched as the teacher spoke, she seemed like the only reasonable teacher I could find today. Her name was Mrs McMahon and apparently she was the principal's daughter but she seemed friendly enough, in fact I felt that she was the only normal person here. Unfortunately the desk I sat at was in the middle of the class so I felt my classmates staring at me from both the front and the back. I had to admit, some of the kids there did look pretty but some of them looked downright scary. One of them just wouldn't stop staring at me, in fact he sat beside me. His hair was dirty blond and was styled in a really strange looking flick that resembled some sort of faux hawk, his eyes were a bright blue colour and his skin tone was in between tanned and pale. He probably creeped me out the most out of everyone in the room because he kept giving me suggestive looks like wiggling his eye brows and showing off his straight white teeth. There was something strange about his teeth, for some reason his canines appeared sharper than ordinary canines and the shape of his pupils changed shape for a second, almost resembling the slit shape of a cat. I tried paying more attention to the teacher before me than to him but it was no use, his stare made me feel really uncomfortable…<p>

"Michael!" The teacher boomed all of a sudden, making every one sit up, I quickly sat up straight, almost jumping out of my skin. Damn…Mrs McMahon sure was loud.

"Pay attention! If I look at your work and see that you again have only written one line I swear to God I'll bite your head off and send it to your parents through the post!" She yelled so loud, I felt as if my ears were gonna get blown off. The boy that went by the name 'Michael' quickly turned away from me and focused his eyes back on the teacher, thank God, his stares almost made me piss my pants right then and there. I watched as the teacher carried on talking again and I crossed my arms and leant on the desk in front of me, resting my head on them. The teacher kept rabbiting on about the most boring stuff and I felt as if I was going to fall asleep. I wasn't very fond of English class and never have been because I felt as if I didn't need it. What was the point in it? I already spoke English and I wasn't at all interested in writing stories or reading, I was more interested in active things like sports and wrestling.

"Pssst, hey, new kid." A small voice came from beside me, I turned towards Mike, thinking that it was him but he was looking under his desk doing…God knows what so I turned to the other side to see a black haired boy looking towards me. He looked smaller than the rest of the class whom appeared inhumanly tall, he was normal looking and a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He was smiling towards me and it wasn't like those weird ass smiles Mike gave me, his smile was more genuine.

"You look like you could do with someone to talk to." He whispered, his brown eyes darting from the teacher to me and then back again.

"Well of course, but we can't talk right now, we're in the middle of class." I answered, trying to avoid his gaze. He sighed and shook his head before smirking in my direction again.

"Of course. We'll talk after class." He said and he turned back towards the teacher, looking almost as bored as me.

The bell finally rang and the weirdoes in the class all rushed outside, I stumbled out of the class getting more stares than ever. I was slowly getting used to it because I had been stared the shit out of throughout English class and I just learned to ignore them. Some of the students threw wolf whistles at my direction too and I couldn't help but blush madly. I waited outside the door for the black haired boy I met earlier. I felt as if he could be someone I could trust and I certainly needed someone to talk to.

"My name's Evan, Evan Bourne. I already know your name, the teacher told us." He told me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Oh yeah you already know…" I replied. I felt a lot better with someone beside me. I still got a hell of a lot of stares but with someone, I could suck it up more.

"Sure, it's break time now, what do you want to do?" He asked, lifting his glasses up so they sat properly on his nose.

"I need to get back to my locker, I left something there that I might need later on." I replied and then we made our way towards the lockers.

We walked past a butt load of students all giving us weird stares but thankfully Evan was the one to introduce me to some of them. He pointed towards one of the large groups that I have been keeping my eye on because they were impossibly beautiful.

"That over there is Chris Jericho, the smartest boy in our year." He said, pointing at a rather handsome boy with bright blond hair. "Those two dark haired girls are the Bella Twins," Evan explained, pointing at two rather pretty girls that looked completely identical. "And that's Dave Batista," This time he pointed at an inhumanly large kid with a closely shaved head and 'mafia' like goatee. "These kids are the most feared kids in our school. Everyone respects them because they're intimidating, especially Dave, I heard he sent a kid to hospital once because they insulted his mom."

I swallowed thickly as he said that, I noticed that those kids were scary beautifully scary and this freaked me out. They stared at me the most when I walked in here, I didn't know why, sure they were the cool kids in school but why were they staring at me for? I opened my locker to grab the things I needed to put in my back pack while Evan introduced me to the rest of the kids, I didn't know but I heard the names Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Jack Swagger and others being introduced but as I listened to Evan rabbit on about Cody and Ted being boyfriends and it was then when I noticed a truly stunning kid make his way down the corridor…

I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I stared at him. I thought that the group I saw earlier was beautiful but this kid was truly just eye candy. His face was stunning, it was a smooth tan colour and his dark brown hair was cut short and slightly gelled but long enough for him to thread his fingers through it. He was dressed in the black and red uniform just like me except that his blazer was unbuttoned and his long, loosened tie hung out of it. His black pants were on a little tighter than mine making them hug his toned thighs and cling to his ass nicely. He was truly beautiful and his most striking feature was his eyes: They were such a pale blue that were almost icy and as I stared at them I could feel my heart pound in my chest like a confined animal.

He slowly approached the group Evan introduced to me, his hips swaying back and forth as he walked. I didn't notice I was staring at him with my mouth a gape until Evan called my name and waved his hand in front of my face.

"John? Yoo hoo John are you still on earth?" He chuckled and I snapped out of my trance. I tore my eyes away from the hot kid and looked back at Evan, seeing him laughing at me slightly.

"Y-yeah I'm still here." I answered, feeling really stupid.

"You looked like you were in some kind of trance." Evan giggled.

"Oh sorry…who's that kid?" I asked, pointing at the dazzling student.

"Oh that's Randy Orton, he's one of them." Evan replied, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the scowl on his face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm not very fond of Randy, he's just overly popular."

"You don't like him because he's too popular?" I asked, now that was a silly excuse. How could you not like the guy? He was totally hot! I watched as he stood beside the cool kids, leaning against one of the dark lockers with his muscled arms crossed in front his chest. His icy eyes flicked towards me for a second and I blushed so badly. However, I couldn't help but notice his eyes changing colour for a split second, but I tried to ignore it.

"It's not just that, I just…I don't know, I just don't like him. I don't really like the kids he hangs out with." Evan answered sadly.

"Really? They seem nice though." I said, turning back to my locker and then shutting the door closed. I yelped in surprise when I saw the guy from earlier, Michael, suddenly appear from behind the locker as I closed it. I stumbled backwards, almost losing my footing. He grinned towards me, a grin almost resembling one of the Cheshire Cat and it was again when I saw his sharp canines protrude from his upper lip. I placed a hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath and I frowned in his direction, trying to give him the most intimidating look I had but his expression remained the same.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I hollered. He only chuckled and that pissed me off even more. At the corner of my eye I could see Randy staring at me, making my pulse quicken, he was staring so intensely at me that I felt like I was gonna burst into flames.

"Sorry new kid, I didn't mean to scare you." Michael said in a mocking tone. He placed a hand on the locker beside mine and leant against it, placing the other hand on his hip in a suggestive pose.

"If you think that popping out from behind someone's locker door is not going to scare someone then you're head is seriously fucked up." I growled. He looked so annoying, just staring at his face made me grind my teeth in frustration.

"That shows that you're obviously new here kiddo. If you stayed here for a while longer then you would have gotten used to things like that." Mike answered.

"Well do I look like a freak to you? I'm probably the only one here that isn't!" I yelled a little too loud then because everyone in the corridor all stopped to stare at me for the second time that day and they all fell silent. I fell silent after that and blushed, heck, even the hot guy Randy was staring at me in awe. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said something like that. Mike just chuckled so loudly… and was it just me or did his eyes glow red for a moment?

"Freak or not Johnny, you sure are interesting." Mike said before turning his back on me and walking off, he called one more time before disappearing down the corridor, "Oh and one more thing, call me Miz, everyone else does so I suggest you do too."

I watched as he turned a corner and vanished. Everyone, including Randy and Evan were still gawking at me with confused and some angry expressions. The huge bulky kid who Evan introduced to me as 'Dave Batista' looked the angriest, his face was scrunched in a furious scowl and his veins bulged through his neck. Randy was staring at me in interest because I could see a small smile stretch across his handsome face. He didn't once take his eyes off me since Miz approached me and this made butterflies flutter in my stomach. Evan gave me a sad expression as he stared up at me in disbelief and this made me feel bad…

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." I apologized. I was looking towards Evan but my words were more directed at the kids in the corridor who were gazing at me.

"That's alright." Evan said happily. "I don't blame you, Miz is a handful."

"What's up with that guy?" I screeched. I noticed that all the kids went back to their own thing and carried on walking down the corridor. The cool group were talking amongst themselves while still occasionally shooting glances my way. Orton was still staring at me, his arms were still crossed at his chest as his icy eyes gawked at me in interest. I tried to ignore him but I just couldn't, especially when our eyes met for an instant…

"Oh well, Miz…he's uh…the school's whore." Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"Whore?" I said a little too loudly, causing the cool kids to glance at me yet again.

"Uh huh, he fucks any one he could get his hands on. Every month we see him with a new boyfriend and _even _when he has a boyfriend he's fucking someone else behind their back." Evan explained. I just gawked at him, utterly dumbfounded. Sure I knew of a few whores in other high schools I've attended but never have I heard of someone like _that. _Gosh, no wonder he was giving me those looks back in English class; I was probably his next victim.

"Well, now that I know what he is I'm sure not falling for it." I said angrily. I looked back at Randy to see that he finally turned his icy eyes away from me and was talking to Dave. I didn't know whether to feel disappointed because he turned away or feel glad that he's not staring at me with those piercing eyes.

"Yeah, now come on, class is going to start soon." Evan said, before making his way down the corridor.

"Alright…" I said before making my way to my next lesson.

* * *

><p>Here I was, in the last lesson of the day…Math class. Mr Helmsley told me earlier that he was my math teacher and creepily enough, he was standing in front of me in front of the black board, holding a piece of chalk in hand and writing all sorts of equations on it. This time, I was sitting on the table of the very first row meaning I was the closest to the teacher. Mr Helmsley seemed a lot more formal when he was teaching, but he still looked intimidating as his bulky fame wrote at the board.<p>

Math class sure was boring, we were barely fifteen minutes in and I was already bored out of my mind. Mr Helmsley was a pretty fast teacher and I found it pretty hard to keep up. He did, however, ask an occasional question but luckily he didn't ask me anything…yet. The kid that I made friends with, Evan was not in the same math class as me unfortunately so I was once again stuck with the weirdoes that I didn't know very well. I could hear the students behind me snickering at something, meaning not all of them were paying attention to the teacher. This annoyed me a little bit because I could hear someone behind me whistling at me. It wasn't Miz this time, because he wasn't in my class and the kids here were people Evan didn't introduce to me. I turned towards the whistling sound, still wondering how Mr Helmsley could not hear it. I was met with a decent looking kid who looked pretty emo, or was it punk? I couldn't really tell. He had black long hair and quite a bit of facial hair, bordering between a beard and stubble. He had a very visible piercing on his bottom lip and if I looked close enough, his eye colour consisted of an olive green. He was a scruffy looking kid, his red tie short and loose with his shirt tucked out rebelliously. He grinned at me, showing a row of straight white teeth…oh great, another weirdo who wouldn't stop staring at me. As I turned towards him, he whistled again and winked at me, causing me to blush and quickly turn away…What was with these people?

I was startled by the sound of the door snapping open and all the kids, including me, turned towards it. I was shocked at the sight…

It was Randy Orton.

He was in my math class? Why was he so late? As I sat in the class for at least fifteen minutes I noticed that those cool kids Evan showed me were not in my class making me think that Randy wasn't in this class either.

Randy's expression was pretty calm for someone who had arrived a quarter into the lesson. Mr Helmsley just stared at him for a moment before turning back to the board and the whole class went silent. I decided to keep my mouth shut but somehow my eyes landed on Randy's tall slim body. I could feel my heart pace quicken. He didn't even glance around the room but as he walked into the class room, closing the door behind him, his pale eyes landed on mine for a split second. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my cheeks burned so I quickly lowered my gaze, resting my eyes on my table. I saw Randy coming towards my table from the corner of my eye and he silently took the seat next to me, placing his math book on the table and throwing his backpack under his seat. I didn't think it was possible but my pulse quickened even more, this was closest I've ever been to Randy today and he looked even hotter up close. I took a quick glance at him from the corner of my eye and I could see the details of his face. His tan skin looked smooth and silky and not a single blemish could be seen. His eyes looked even prettier up close and I found it hard to pull my gaze away from him.

Then his eyes shifted to meet mine.

He was staring at me from the corner of his eye as well and I quickly shifted my attention to Mr Helmsley, who was now looking at me. I straightened myself up under his gaze, trying to look like I was paying attention but he noticed I wasn't.

"Cena! Pay attention, you joined this semester late so I suggest you take in all this information because you're going to need this." He growled. I didn't say anything, I kept my mouth shut and nodded but I could hear the kids behind me snickering. Randy didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a curious expression before turning back to his table and opening his book, writing down some notes. I sighed in frustration and tried so hard to pay attention to the teacher's lesson, but I was already lost and I had no idea what he was talking about. I leant forward on my chair, resting my head in my arms as Mr Helmsley continued to go on about algebra and all the numeracy shit.

I suddenly felt something touch the back of my head. My head snapped up and I found a small bit of scrunched up paper beside me. Growling in frustration I picked it up before turning to the direction in which the ball of paper came from. My eyes landed on the olive gaze of the black haired kid behind me and I saw him smirking. Sighing, I opened the piece of paper to see that the kid wrote something inside.

'You're cute. I'm CM Punk, what's your name?' the note said. I rolled my eyes. Didn't Mr Helmsley introduce me to the class at the beginning? It was either he wasn't paying attention or he was just toying with me. Grabbing a pen from beside me open math book, I wrote at the back of the paper:

'Don't you already know my name?'

It took a while for the kid known as 'CM Punk' to reply but when he did, Mr Helmsley paused and turned to me for a moment with a scowl on his face before turning back to the board. I picked up the note CM Punk threw at me and opened it, this time it read:

'I don't know your name, besides, you needed to know mine…'

I threw another note back at him.

'Why do I need to know yours?'

Then he replied with another.

'Because I like you.'

I snickered at that.

'Well I don't like you.'

I heard a slam of two hands in front of me which suddenly pulled my attention forward.

"CENA! I said pay attention! You haven't been paying attention all lesson! Detention for you, I will go through all of this with you after class." Mr Helmsley bellowed.

What? Detention for me on my first day? You've got to be kidding me! I scowled towards CM Punk but this time he wasn't smiling, or giving me those weird ass smirks.

"You can join him Phillip Brooks, I see you've been taking part in Cena's little games." Helmsley added. This time it was my turn to smirk. I turned towards Punk and gave him a smug smile which was my way of teasing. He looked even more shocked to be in detention than me and he looked down at his table and I could make out his fists clenching underneath it. Randy just stared at me again and this time his gaze annoyed me, I wasn't in the mood anymore and as hot as Randy was, I was sick of people staring at me…

* * *

><p>The bell finally went and the students started to pack their bags and leave the room. Mr Helmsley ordered me and CM Punk to stay behind so I stayed glued to my seat. Randy was the last one to pack his bag, he quietly stuffed all his pens in it and picked up his book and hugging it to his chest. I watched him walk towards the doorway, taking note of the sway of his tantalizing hips and when he closed the door behind him, I noticed before that he turned towards me and met my gaze for the last time before turning his back on me and disappearing down the dark corridor.<p>

When the door shut, Helmsley turned his attention to both me and CM Punk, the wrinkles on his forehead creasing in an angry scowl.

"Now," He started walking towards me and slamming a huge book in front of me. "I want you to copy all the notes in this book and I don't want you to miss a single number, if you do I'll make you start all over again, understand? You're not leaving until you copy at least ten pages."

"Ten pages?" I exclaimed, looking down at the thousands of letters and numbers in the pages of the book.

"Yes, ten pages, if you have a problem with that we can always make that twenty pages." He said smugly.

"No, ten pages is fine." I muttered quickly before grabbing my pen and getting on with the work. I heard Helmsley tell the same thing to CM Punk behind me and he walked back to his desk before sitting down and writing God knows what into a note pad. I blew out a breath of frustration as I wrote in my note book, taking note of all the equations in the text book in front of me. CM Punk had stopped whistling at me which was a relief but I had no idea how long I would be at this school writing things that I didn't even understand.

* * *

><p>I sat in class for about three hours and when I looked at the clock at the front of the room, I noticed that it was seven o' clock. It was shocking, it was getting pretty dark outside and I was worried about what my parents were going to say when I got home. If Mr Helmsley caught me using my phone, he would have surely confiscated it so I didn't bother to text my mom. Helmsley was still sitting at his desk, still jotting down notes in his note pad. After finishing my last equation, I dropped my pen down beside my book and shut it loudly, getting the teacher's attention as I wanted. He pulled his head up and looked at me, raising an eye brow in question.<p>

"I'm finished!" I yelled. I pulled my backpack from under my table and started packing my stuff. Helmsley stood up from his desk at the front and walked over to me.

"Let me see." He muttered. He reached down and grabbed my book which was now filled up with random equations. He flipped it open and let his eyes scan the pages, the angry scowl still plastered onto his face. He gave a slight nod before handing the book back to me.

"Good Cena. You are free to go, and next time, I want you to pay attention, you joined late so you need to pay attention the most understand?" He raised his voice a little on the last word and I forced a nod.

"Yes Sir." I replied. I looked back at CM Punk finding that he was still copying equations. He glanced up at me as I stood up from my seat and for some reason his face didn't look…normal. His eye colour was different, it was somewhat…brighter. Freaked out, I sprinted out the door and ran down the darkened corridors, the lights didn't seem like they were on because most high schools weren't open at this time. I ran past a few of those freaky statues and they only made me feel even more uneasy as I ran, I didn't know exactly where I was going but I was hoping that I would make it to the exit of the school. It was my first day and I already disliked the place. The students and teachers freaked me out and even the place itself was freaky. I could tell just by looking at it from the outside that it was no ordinary school…yes, that's what my senses were telling me:

This wasn't an ordinary school.

I was relieved when I made it out into the school's courtyard where the cold wind hit my face. By the time I got out it was pretty dark outside and the full moon was shining overhead, giving the school a sinister look. I slung my backpack over my shoulder once more before slowing down my pace from a full on sprint to a speed walk. I turned my head back to the school's huge double doors, thinking that someone was going to come out of them but thankfully no one did…

Sighing out loud, I slowed down my walk and went out of the courtyard through the school's large black gate. The path lead me towards a road that was surrounded by a thick forest. My home was pretty far from the school but I couldn't get the bus home because the school bus already left at normal time which meant I had to walk home. It would take me quite a while but it was either that or pay for a taxi.

When I turned my head away from the school on the way out I was suddenly met with a familiar pair of eyes.

They were the eyes of CM Punk.

He startled me at first, not only did I not expect him to be out here but I was sent nearly crashing into him. Besides, I left the school way before him, how the hell did he catch up to me so fast?

"What the? What are you doing here CM Punk?" I yelled, I didn't have time for this right now, I was tired and I just wanted to go home.

"You think you can get me into detention and get away with it?" He replied, his voice just as bitter as my own. I was slightly taken aback by his tone of voice, it was leaking with acid.

"Um, if I recall correctly, it was _you _who got us _both _into detention, so don't just blame it on me when you clearly started it," I growled before walking around him and carrying on down the road but surprisingly enough, he was in front of me again...This was really creepy, it was almost as if he _teleported _in front of me.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, you're the one who was being an ass hole." CM Punk said. He still sounded pissed off. He seriously had no reason to be, he brought this upon himself and it looked like he didn't want to blame himself, typical. I opened my mouth to counter what he said.

"Well maybe if you wanted to get to know me you would have asked like normal people. You just gave me bad vibes now because you kept whistling and passing notes to me!"

"So you're just declining my invitation to be friends?" Punk asked, now sounding a little desperate.

"Hmm, let me think…yes." I said bluntly before walking around him again. This time he didn't suddenly appear in front of me again so I carried on walking.

"Well, your life is now going to become a living hell…" Punk said quietly, his voice dropping into a more dark and sinister tone. The combination of the sound of his voice and the eeriness of what he said made me turn to him with one eyebrow raised. I suddenly felt my blood run cold…

CM Punk's eyes were now glowing a bright yellow and his pupils constricted into a thin slit, resembling one of a cat. I gasped and took a step back, but after that I felt frozen, the penetrating glare of his glowing yellow eyes made me freeze in my tracks. Then his appearance started to change. With a grunt of pain, he crouched down slightly, a pair of fangs erupting from his mouth. The rest of his teeth followed, they sharpened to form a row of dangerous pearly whites and his entire face started to change shape as well. His face bulged out, making it appear elongated like a dog.

Then the sound of ripping flesh sounded.

Black, long fur grew out of his skin, his black school uniform tore into shreds, he grew taller, bigger, his muscle mass increasing and then I was staring into the yellow eyes of a growling beast.

It wasn't just any beast…it was a werewolf.

CM Punk just transformed into a werewolf.

I knew there was something up with him, I knew there was something up with this school. CM Punk was a monster! Maybe the other students were monsters too!

At first I didn't believe my eyes. CM Punk transforming into a werewolf just looked like something out of a horror movie. The sound of him screaming in pain, the sight of his build going from small to large, it was just unreal. It made me wonder whether I was dreaming or not, the day just felt too strange and…different.

But it was then when I realized that despite how unreal the situation seemed, I could still feel the animal's hot breath on me when it approached me so I had no choice but to run.

I ran as fast as I could, letting the adrenaline that was fuelled by my fear carry me as fast as my feet could take me. I clumsily ran into the forest and as I ran, I could hear the growls of the beast behind me and it was quickly approaching me. I looked behind myself and through the thick darkness I could make out the werewolf sprinting towards me. He ran on his fours and because it was so dark his glowing yellow eyes were just bright dots on his head, making the creature appear more sinister. I could hear him growling and gurgling as he ran, his intentions were clear…

He wanted to hurt me very badly.

I was starting to get out of breath but I knew I couldn't stop running because if I did I would be eaten for sure. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest and my breath came out in laboured gasps. I never knew that after watching loads of horror films, I would be in the character's situation, getting chased by some rabid beast under a full moon. It was so scary and I knew that I slowed down even a tiny bit, CM Punk would have me for dinner.

It was then when I tripped on my own feet.

I fell to the ground with a thud, my cheek being the first thing to hit the ground. I let out a cry of surprise and pain and quickly turned my body around, ready to stand back up but CM Punk got to me first. With a loud growl, he bounced off a tree and pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. I gasped in fear as I immediately felt the werewolf's weight rest on my body and his frontal claws digging into my chest. He stared at me with hungry yellow eyes, saliva dripping from his mouth as he bared his sharp teeth.

It was over, I was going to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the wolf to rip me to shreds but he didn't…Instead of the agonizing pain of my body being ripped apart, I felt a gust of wind in front of me. I didn't bother to open my eyes as I heard a howl of pain followed by a stabbing sound. I had no idea what was going on in front me but all I could hear was the sound of hissing and growling, the hissing sounded similar to a snake, while I knew the growling came from CM Punk again. And then, with a final gust of wind, I heard the werewolf's footsteps now slowly fading away, probably meaning he was running the opposite direction…Someone or some_thing _had saved me…

I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me.

It was Randy Orton.

He looked scruffier and dishevelled than normal but he still looked hot, especially under the silver moon light. His hair was all over the place, his uniform was all dirty and dotted with mud. He was licking some unknown substance from his fingers, I think it was blood? I didn't know but the liquid was dark. My breath hitched in my throat once again when he turned to me, his expression calm for someone who had just chased a werewolf away…Wait, it was Randy who saved me?

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at Randy in awe…

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter came out longer than expected…Oh well, please review and tell me what you think! I will treasure every review I get and please let me know if you want me to continue with this fic or not! ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got fir this story so I decided to make an early update. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. These are **_**Takers dark lover,**__**21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, wade john randy slash, Cenaholic, RejectedShyRebel18, M.j's place, Vienna09, Shandy777, .sora. **_**You guys are awesome! **

**Again, forgive me for any mistakes! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Thorrn High<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I continued to stare up at Randy in disbelief. After what I just witnessed, I was starting to think that this was all a dream. First I saw one of the school's students transform into a terrifying werewolf and then he got chased off by none other than the school's hotty: Randy Orton. Everything was so weird I was starting to worry about whether my mind was responsible for conjuring up all these absurd things before me.

I didn't say anything, I just stared up at Randy in shock. However, even though I kept my mouth shut, he opened his to speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked me while holding his hand out. It took me a while to respond but I didn't respond with any words, I just reached up and took a hold of his open hand. He hoisted me up with ease, bringing me back to my feet. His icy blue eyes remained on me, waiting for my verbal response.

"I said, you alright?" He asked again, this time his deep voice a little louder. I simply nodded, for some reason I couldn't speak, even if I opened my mouth, no words could come out.

"It's getting pretty late, do you want me to take you home?" He asked, his eyes not leaving mine. I looked into them and this time, I could find the courage to speak.

"Y-yes p-please." I stuttered. He held his hand out again and I had no choice but to grab it. As soon as the skin on skin contact happened, I felt sparks fly across my body. I felt my face heat up as he pulled me forward, taking me out of the forest.

It didn't take us long to make it out of the forest but when we came out he escorted me over to his car. He had a pretty cool and high class car for someone his age. I never expected a high school student to have a black Bentley 2010. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in with him walking over to the driver seat. We were both extremely quiet making the situation extremely awkward. I stared ahead at the car's windshield as he sat beside me in the driver's seat. He then started the engine and we drove off and away from the freaky school.

The journey was quiet at first but Randy lifted some of the awkward air by speaking casually.

"It's my father's." He suddenly said. I turned to him but we didn't make eye contact because his eyes were on the road. I knew he was referring to the car.

"Your father's?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, he gave it to me a few weeks before he died. It was for my birthday but after that I never saw him again." He said sadly. I didn't say anything immediately, instead I just looked at him with a sympathetic look, not knowing what to say. I was a little surprised, I didn't expect him to give me such valuable information at such a random time but I chose not to question it further.

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Another cloud of awkward silence befell us and it stayed that way until we arrived outside my house. Without saying a word I slowly climbed out of his car and strolled onto the front. He rolled his window down and gave me a small smile.

"T-thank you for um… the ride," I said shyly, finding it hard to stare into those beautiful eyes of his. He just continued to stare at me, seeming like he was waiting for something from me. I suddenly remembered the other deed he did for me earlier. "Oh and for saving me." I added.

Randy just closed his eyes and nodded, another small smile creeping across his face. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow if I can." He muttered before rolling up his car window again and driving off. I watched as his car got smaller and smaller as it drove down the street and then disappearing into the night. Sighing I walked to my house's front door, practically dragging my feet to get there. I was exhausted, the entire day really wore me out and the werewolf chase only sucked out more of my energy. Opening the front door with my keys, I stumbled into the house and the smell of dinner struck my nostrils. I almost felt sick, usually the smell of my mom's cooking always made my stomach growl, but this time it only made my stomach churn.

"John!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "You're late! Where have you been sweety?"

"I had to stay behind to do last minute work." I lied, making my way up the stairs.

"Dinner's almost ready, where are you going?" I heard my mom call, but this time she walked out the kitchen and towards the stairs. I was expecting her to be mad at me but instead she gave me a look of concern.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." I mumbled, not stopping my journey up the stairs. Just walking up one step at a time was a chore.

"Going to bed without dinner?"

"Yes." I growled before slamming my bedroom door. I dropped my backpack with an audible slam and collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my school uniform or pulling the sheets over me. I fell asleep at an instant but before my body was enveloped in the hazy state of sleep, flashes of today's events leaked into my brain: the weird students, that Punk kid transforming into a werewolf before me, that hotty Randy rescuing me…it was all just too much for one day…I fell into a deep sleep but it wasn't a peaceful one, instead Punk only haunted my dreams…

* * *

><p>I woke up by the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. Groaning, I rolled onto my side, hoping that the knocking would stop eventually and thankfully it did. However something else happened, the door flew open, making me jolt awake and turn to its direction. There stood my dad, dressed in a dressing gown also looking like he had been pulled out of bed. I looked at him with half lidded eyes, still wrapped up in sleep.<p>

"Some handsome kid came here looking for you." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Who was it?" I asked sleepily. I stretched my arms and yawned loudly, trying to pull myself out of my sleepy state.

"He said his name was Randy…uh something. He offered to drop you off to school but I told him you were sleeping." After that name slipped my dad's tongue, I was up faster than lightning. I stumbled out of my bed, almost falling flat on my face. I was still wearing my school uniform but I looked so scruffy.

"R-Randy? Where is he now?" I asked shakily.

"He's gone to school alone, he didn't want to be late. Don't worry, I'll drop you off since I'm already up."

"Why didn't you tell him to wait up for me?" I yelled angrily, running my hand through my tousled hair.

"I did invite him in but he said he didn't have the time. It was a shame though, I thought it was very kind of him to offer you a lift." Ignoring my dad, I scrambled around the room in search of a clean dress shirt and black pants for school. I needed to get there, I knew I was late and knowing that Randy dropped by at my house only escalated my adrenaline. Why would Randy offer me another lift? I had only just met the guy and he was already being so kind to me. Just the thought of his face and those pretty pale blue eyes of his made my face heat up.

"I'm coming down, just give me time to shower." I called out to my dad before sprinting into the bathroom. I showered in record time and hastily slipped on my school uniform without bothering to dry myself off. I grabbed my backpack from where I left it the night before and dashed out the door, almost tripping over my own feet when I ran down the stairs.

"Dad! Come drop me off!" I called by the front door.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast? You haven't eaten anything since school!" My mom yelled, dashing out of the living room and towards me.

"I'm fine mom, I'll just eat as soon as I get to school." I replied angrily, getting a little impatient. My dad grabbed his keys and walked towards the door, quickly opening it and making his way to his car.

"But John you need to eat something or else you'll pass out! At least take some food with you!" She was looking really concerned now but I didn't have time, I had to get to school.

"I'll be fine mom I promise, I'll get my lunch as early as I can okay?" I quickly kissed her on the cheek before hurrying out the door and climbing into the passenger seat of my dad's car. He drove me to the school in no time and I hastily thanked him and dashed for the school building. I sighed in relief when I pushed open the double doors and was greeted by the familiar scent of weirdness. I looked around for Randy but was disappointed when I didn't find him, in fact I didn't find any one I knew except for that blond kid Chris Jericho. He was sorting out the stuff in his locker but he gave me an occasional glance. Looking at the time table on my school diary, I realized that I was late for my first lesson. I cursed out loud and realized that I had no idea where the hell my class was supposed to be. I looked around the scarcely populated corridor and soon after I noticed that Chris was the only person I knew that I could approach. I reluctantly walked up to him, holding my school diary to my chest.

"Chris!" I called, walking up to him, giving him a friendly smile. He looked at my direction and closed his locker, his face looking eerily calm.

"Hello. You're John right? The new comer…I've heard quite a lot about you, what is it you want?" He said. Not only was he calm but he was polite too. I always thought that he was as scary as the rest of the students at the school but instead he seemed more sophisticated.

"Do you know where this class is?" I showed him my time table to him, pointing at the first period on a Tuesday morning.

"Supernatural forces studies? Yes I can help you with that, you see if you just keep walking down that corridor, it's the second room on the right." He said with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief and started making my way there.

"Thank you!" I called as I ran down the corridor, trying to make it to my class. I knew I wasn't going to make it on time but my wishful thinking was telling me that maybe if I wasn't too late the teacher would forgive me. I hesitantly opened the door and walked into the class room and I didn't think the situation could get any more awkward. Everyone in the room turned to me and I completely froze in my tracks. I turned to the teacher…I thought the students were scary but this guy was just plain freaky! He was insanely tall with jet black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in all black, his super long coat and pants being darker than the night sky. He was extremely pale and his eyes stood out because of the eyeliner he was wearing. He scowled at me and grabbed onto my wrist before tossing me towards an empty desk at the front. I yelped in surprise and staggered towards it, quickly taking a seat.

"Lateness is unacceptable in my class…" He hissed, his green eyes burning holes into me. I shook under his gaze and shrunk back into my seat, not even daring to look away from his jade coloured eyes. I jumped when he slammed an old book heavy book in front of me.

"Turn to page two hundred and thirteen." He simply said before turning back to the board in front of the class. Out of fear I did as I was told, quickly flicking through the pages. I landed on the page and looked up at him in confusion. This was odd. I never knew of such a subject called 'Supernatural forces studies'. Why did we have to study supernatural forces? It wasn't like it was compulsory…was it? For some reason I thought about CM Punk transforming into a werewolf…now _that _was 'supernatural'.

"Apologies for the interruption," The teacher said, his eyes not leaving mine as he spoke, "But allow me to introduce myself for the newcomer. My name is Professor Callaway and I am your Supernatural forces studies teacher. In this class we shall learn about the supernatural world and what resides in it. Now let's continue, does everyone have their books on page two hundred and thirteen?" All the students lowered their heads to their books and I quickly did the same. I had no idea what was going on because I entered the class late but I tried hard to blend in. I really wanted to look around and see who was in my class but I didn't even dare to. Professor Callaway looked like he was ready to rip my face off if I interrupted the class yet again.

"Now can anyone tell me what the difference between a Pureblood and Trueblood vampire is?" He asked, turning to the class with his hands behind his back. This was my chance to look around the class. I noticed that Randy wasn't in my class which was a real shame, I didn't quite recognize much people in the class and Evan wasn't even in my class either. I quickly turned to Callaway but he called on a kid behind me who had their hand up.

"Yes, Jeff?" I turned to this Jeff kid he was referring to and saw a rather grungy looking kid with long dark purple hair and bright green eyes. His uniform was unkempt as well, the first two buttons of his shirt being undone and his tie being loose.

"The difference between a pureblood and trueblood vampire is that a pureblood vampire is absolutely untainted by any other foreign blood such as human blood while a trueblood can sometimes have human blood in them," Jeff explained, sounding like a know it all. "However, that isn't the only difference. Another difference is that a pureblood vampire doesn't have the ability of flight unless he or she is lucky but a trueblood always does, a trueblood is able to grow his or her large wings out at any time and they are extremely powerful when they show their true forms, which leads to the debate of whether who is stronger, a pureblood or a trueblood vampire."

My jaw dropped at the explanation. So this was what the subject was about? Vampires and all that shit? Didn't they know that vampires were simply folklore…wait, if werewolves really existed, did that mean that vampires existed too?

"Well done Jeff, that is one hundred per cent correct." Professor Callaway said happily, even though he didn't crack a smile. This guy looked like he was made of stone, I didn't think that he knew what smiling or laugher was. "Now can someone tell me what it means when the moon is full and looking large in the sky?" He looked around the room for an answer and surprisingly no one had their hand up, not even 'know it all Jeff' I jumped suddenly when Callaway slammed his hands on his desk.

"HAS ANYONE BEEN READING THE BOOK? THE ANSWER IS RIGHT THERE!" He roared angrily. "AND YOU NEW COMER! I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER TWICE THE AMOUNT OF QUESTIONS BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE TO MY CLASS!" I sunk down in my seat again, absolutely speechless. I didn't like this teacher, not one bit, I just wanted to get out of here and away from him. I looked around the class and still no one had their hand up. "NEW COMER!" His voice was loud and booming at first but all of a sudden it went quiet. "Why don't you tell us the answer to the question hmm? Let's see how much you know. Tell me newcomer, what does it mean when the moon is looking large and full in the sky?"

I swallowed a few times, trying my hardest to keep calm but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Professor Callaway wanted me to answer a question and I had no idea what the answer was. I only just joined this class for God's sake! How did he expect me to answer the damn question? But then again, he did say the answer was in the book. Shaking in my boots, I looked down at the book desperately in search for something to do with the moon and how big it could be. I looked at the page number, realizing all of a sudden I was on the wrong page. Damn it! I couldn't turn the page now because that would make me get into more trouble. I looked up at Callaway, his face was all red with anger and he stared at me intensely with his bright green eyes. Swallowing a few more times I reluctantly opened my mouth to answer.

"Um…uh…does it mean that all supernatural beings are their most powerful...I guess?" I said shakily. The class went silent for a moment and then all of a sudden they all burst out laughing. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I must have gotten the question wrong.

"You're only half correct, you've forgotten another detail," Callaway said, despite the whole class laughing their fucking asses off, he didn't look amused at all. "The moon isn't just a rock that orbits the earth, no far from it. Like you said it is the key to most supernatural beings' power and yes, when it's full and high the beings are at their most powerful. The creatures that benefit from the moon's power the most are the werewolves, however this can become a curse that often appears in folklore. When the moon is full and overhead, this gives the werewolf no choice but to transform and he or she loses all self-control. This is because some believe that the moon was once a supernatural being itself but no one knows which. Most think the moon was once a werewolf thus leading to the creation of the lycanthrope curse, while some believe that the moon was a vampire that betrayed their coven, thus leading to the war in between vampires and werewolves, which is often foretold in folklore also. One piece of evidence that backs up the possibility of the moon once being a werewolf is the explanation as to why werewolves howl at the moon, some believe it is a way to communicate to it and werewolves are the only creatures that know the correct call while others believe that werewolves cry out in desperation to their ancestor. There are many possibilities…"

The whole class listened intensely to Callaway, some even putting their heads down to jot down some notes. They must have all respected Callaway but I wasn't surprised, the guy was scary as fuck, almost resembling something from a horror movie. But I had to admit, what he had just explained was pretty interesting, I wasn't one for supernatural horror films but for some reason I found his little tale to be quite the charmer. My mind wandered off to yesterday night again, I remembered Punk transforming into a werewolf, I remembered his body and face changing shape and the colour of his eyes change. It was definitely going to scar me for life and I only hoped that I wouldn't see something like that ever again. But here I was, sitting in Supernatural Forces studies class, learning about the supernatural world in which I had no idea existed until yesterday. However it made me question something, if I was in high school, why was I supposed to learn about supernatural forces? Before I could ponder it further the bell went, signalling the end of class. Everyone stood up from their seats and quickly headed out the door, as usual it took me a while to pack up and leave. When I made it to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up in shock and turned around, my eyes meeting a pair of shades and long, shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey, you alright?" The kid who touched me asked. He flashed out a dazzling smile but I couldn't quite see his eyes because of his fancy shades.

"And who are you?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound horrible but after all the shit I was going through in this school I had to be vigilant.

"The name's John, John Morrison. Evan told me about you." He said, his friendly smile not leaving his face.

"You know Evan?" I was completely facing him now. If this kid knew Evan, then he was someone I guess I could socialise with.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, he told me you just joined this school. How are you finding it?"

"Terrible, I've only been here for a day and a half and it feels like hell to me." I ran a hand through my hair, already feeling a headache coming on from all the shouting from Professor Callaway. God, I hoped I didn't have Supernatural Forces studies often because if I did, I'd probably turn deaf.

"Aw, you'll get used to it bud, all new kids do." John smiled.

"How often do you get new kids?"

John looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully, "Not very often, in fact I don't remember the last time we had a new kid."

"That says it all." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Says what?"

"That this school is a hell hole, it'll probably take me a million years to get used to this place." I growled. John frowned.

"Don't say that, I promise you'll get used to this place. Come on, it's break now and I want to introduce you to the rest of Evan's friends." John said kindly. We both walked out the door and headed towards the school's canteen. As usual I was the centre of attention, everywhere I went I had the students stared at me as if I was a piece of meat, some even gave me lusty looks that made me shake down to my very core. If John thought I was going to get used to this then I'll probably get raped a couple of times before that happened.

Once we made it to the canteen I looked around for Evan and spotted him sitting down on a table, nibbling on a small sandwich. He had a group of kids that I didn't know sitting around him and they seemed to be chatting and having fun. I looked to the ground shyly when John pulled my wrist over to them and immediately I felt their eyes on me.

"John!" Evan called, looking at me. He stood up from his chair and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. "How are you man? How was math class yesterday?"

"It was alright." I answered bluntly, deliberately leaving out the werewolf detail.

"Okay, well sit down, join us! I see that you found the other John." Evan said happily, gesturing towards Morrison. Morrison gave another pretty smile and sat down next to me and Evan. I looked around the table at the other kids sitting there, they seemed nice enough, there were five of them, four boys and one girl.

"Guys this is John, the new kid that everybody is talking about," Evan said. "John these guys are Eve, Adam and Christian." I looked at the kids he was referring to. They didn't look as intimidating as the kids I saw walking about in the school, in fact they all seemed nice and approachable. I smiled shyly at them and they returned it.

"So you are the John everyone's talking about. We've heard so much about you." The brown haired girl known as Eve said.

"You have? Now why would I be such a hot topic?" I asked. Eve and the boy sitting next to her Adam only exchanged glances.

"It's because you're different! We don't have newbies come here very often." Adam answered.

"Really? Why?" That was the second time someone said that and it only made me more curious as to why that was the case. It kind of explained why I got so many stares.

"We don't know…This place just doesn't have an inviting atmosphere I guess." Adam said sadly.

"I can see why." I muttered. I looked around the room casually until I spotted the school's hotty, Randy Orton sitting with the group of cool kids around a table. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him and I quickly turned around, praying that my face wasn't red. I saw Evan look at me at the corner of my eye, shit, he must have seen that.

"Hey it's Randy, it's new seeing him in the canteen at break." Eve said, looking over my shoulder and at Randy. I felt my face heat up again, just knowing about Randy's presence made me all hot and bothered.

"Maybe because Chris is here," Christian said while sipping at his drink in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I unconsciously leaned forward in interest, for some reason I felt a wave of envy overtake my body at the mention of Chris' name.

"Rumour has it that they have something going on. Well not officially but I heard Chris has some sort of crush on Randy." Christian answered. My jealousy of Chris only grew more intense as Christian explained. Chris had a crush on Randy? But…

"Oh come on Christian! Everyone has a crush on Randy! Randy is like the hottest kid in the school, everyone wants to date him but he's never had an interest with any of them!" Eve exclaimed, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"But Chris is definitely the right one for him! They're both va-" Christian was cut off by Eve punching him in the shoulder. She was looking at me and she did it…God she must have noticed my frown of disapproval…

"What he means to say is that Randy would never date Chris, they may be the same um…'type' but I highly doubt Randy would date anyone, he doesn't really look interested in dating right now." Eve explained.

"He isn't?" I blurted out suddenly. I didn't mean to ask that so I quickly sunk down in my seat as soon as the words came out.

"Nope, he said he's looking for the right one to come along. He's had quite a few problems in the past with his previous lovers so now he doesn't want to date any more…To be honest I think he made the right choice, everyone in the school seems to be drooling over him right now so if he backs off he'll…"

"Oh please! He's just saying that!" I said. I didn't realize my face was red because Eve must have.

"Why do you think that? Do you like Randy?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What? N-no! I don't like him at all!" I said shakily. I was the worst liar ever because the guys seemed to have seen right through me.

"Ooh does Johnny have a crush?" Morrison said cheekily. I saw Evan look at me at the corner of my eye again but his expression told me that he wasn't very happy.

"NO! I don't I swear!" I squeaked, throwing my hands up in the air in defence.

"Alright we believe you…" Morrison giggled. Just on cue, the bell went for period two. All the kids in the canteen stood up and started making their way to class.

"Well, it was nice meeting you John." Eve said happily, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you guys too." Despite them making a little fun of me, these guys were actually pretty nice. At least I had a group of friends to hang out with, it was much better than being a loner.

"See ya later!" Morrison and Evan said in unison. The rest of the gang followed and started making their way to lesson. As soon as I was ready I started making my way out the canteen but then I caught someone approaching me from the corner of my eye. Turning, I realized that it was none other than Randy Orton. I felt my heart pound in my chest as soon as I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"R-Randy!" I shrieked, stopping dead in my tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in the same science class…you do have science next right?" He replied. Oh that voice…

"W-we are?" I stuttered, reaching into my bag to pull out my time table. All of a sudden I felt the bag and the time table slip from my grasp, causing all of my bag's contents to scatter everywhere. I blushed madly, damn I must have looked so stupid right now.

"Yes," He said, chuckling slightly. I thought he looked handsome normally but I felt my heart was going to explode when he flashed that smile. He bent down and helped me pick up my stuff while I hastily scrambled onto the floor to grab my bag. Once we put everything back we stood up and I couldn't find the courage to look at him anymore.

"Shall we go to science together?" He asked, he still looked a little amused by my clumsiness.

"S-sure." I said stupidly. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we both went off to science class together. The walk there was extremely awkward because neither of us spoke much but I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Randy's voice was simply to die for, every time I heard it, I could feel a bit of my heart melting off. I didn't hear it much on our way to science but I knew that if I did, I'll probably do something even clumsier such as bringing down the ceiling or something.

Once we made it to science class we both took our seats on the high tables. Thankfully I got a seat next to Randy, giving me more time to discreetly stare at his pretty face. I looked around the class and I saw quite a few familiar faces. One included that Jeff kid that was in my Supernatural forces class and the others were the Bella twins, Batista and a few others.

We waited in silence for the teacher and as again I was the centre of attention. My class mates' eyes were glued to me but I tried my hardest not to notice. I looked down at my table and I could even feel Randy's eyes on me. Hesitantly, I turned to him and he still looked at me so I quickly dropped my gaze back down to the table. I jumped suddenly when I felt a hand gently rest on my back and I almost knocked over the bottles of unknown substances all over the place.

"Hey…relax." I heard Randy say in his deep, seductive voice. I looked up at him with wide eyes but immediately calmed down when I looked into the pale oceans of his blue orbs. They were just so hypnotizing…

The door slammed open and in came a massive super tall bald guy who was probably at least seven feet tall. He may have been huge but his face held a friendly smile.

"Good morning everyone," He said in his loud, booming voice. "I heard we have a new student today so I suggest we show him how much of a good class we are," He turned to me and I immediately straightened up in my stall. "My name is Professor Wight* and I'm your science teacher, it's very nice to meet you Mr Cena." This teacher was kind, a lot kinder than all of the other teachers I've had so far.

The door slammed open and in came two students, I didn't recognize the first one but I sure as hell recognized the second one. After what happened last night I didn't think I could _ever _forget his face.

It was CM Punk.

Oh shit.

CM Punk was in my science class too?

I suddenly felt really nauseas and alert, I was hoping I wasn't going to see Punk today but here he was, in my science class. Randy must have sensed my discomfort for he turned to my direction but for some reason he also tensed as soon as Punk walked in. The first thing Punk's olive eyes landed on when he walked in was me, I could literally feel my heart pounding in my ears as soon as that penetrating gaze hit me and I had to turn away. The kid that walked in with him held a smug grin on his face. He was pretty tall, much taller than Punk was. He had black gelled hair and green eyes as well. He must have been a friend of Punk's because they both sat next to each other, both taking their seats near Jeff and this group of scruffy kids Jeff sat next to.

"Now! Are we ready to start the lesson?" The teacher known as Professor Wight said. He pulled out a piece of chalk and started writing all that sciency stuff on the board. I felt really tired all of a sudden and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was also pretty hungry, I didn't eat anything since lunch time yesterday and I could feel my stomach tightening. CM Punk's presence in the room didn't make me feel any better. Throughout the entire lesson I could see him looking right at me, his gaze was so intense, almost like he wanted to rip my heart out. I tried my hardest not to look at him, but knowing he was staring me only made that impossible. I looked at Randy for a second and I suddenly felt a wave of comfort and protection flood my veins. Just knowing he was there made me feel slightly better. After all, he did save me from CM Punk last night, I didn't know how he did it but he saved my life somehow.

The class wasn't very lively until Professor Wight told us to try out the things that we've learnt. That meant playing around with all the chemicals and stuff around us. I was never really good at science class so I had no idea what I was doing. Thankfully Randy was kind enough to show me some things but when I tried mixing something myself, it didn't come out well at all. It exploded in my face, almost getting the stuff all over my uniform. I cried out like a little kid when it happened and I heard a group of kids laughing at me. It was Punk's group.

"Aww, poor Johnny boy spilt something!" Punk teased, pointing at me mockingly.

"Hold your horses buddy, that stuff's not meant for drinking!" The huge kid beside him chuckled with his thick British accent.

"Yeah, I know you can't afford your own drinks back at your place but no need to try and drink stuff from the science lab! Right Matt?" Jeff laughed. He laughed in unison with another kid standing next to him. That kid was slightly taller and had dark, wavy hair.

My face reddened with embarrassment as each of the kids picked me out one by one. I messed up…I was tired, hungry and now I'm getting laughed at by my science class, what could be worse? Oh yeah, what's worse is that it's happening right in front of Randy, the guy I had a crush on. Perfect.

"Hey! Leave him alone you assholes! You're talking about him drinking all this shit but at least he doesn't look like he crawled out of a dumpster!" Randy hissed. I jumped slightly when I felt him grab my arm and squeeze it tightly. I kept silent.

"What did you say blood sucker?" Punk growled, standing up from his seat angrily.

"Do you want me to repeat myself? Because I gladly will to your skanky face!" Randy roared, standing up from his seat as well.

"Guys guys!" Professor Wight called, interrupting the little fight that was bound to break loose. "No one's drinking anything! Now sit down and behave like civilized people and get back to work!"

Both Randy and Punk sat down but they still stared at each other as if they wanted to rip each other's throats out. I sat in silence, keeping my head down, not even daring to look anyone in the eye. Randy just sat there too but he was staring holes into Punk and Punk did he same. I tried not to pay attention to them but I could hear my stomach growling loudly. I was so hungry…when was it lunch time? I really needed to get food into my system because I started to see stars in my vision. All this fear of the other students mixed in for my need for food wasn't very healthy at all. My heart was pounding in my chest, the kids in the class scared the fuck out of me and I had a feeling that Punk wanted to do more to me than just take the piss out of me. I felt myself slip from my seat and I knew that I passed out…

* * *

><p>"John! John!" A voice echoed. It sounded too familiar…it was Randy's voice.<p>

"Quick call the ambulance!" Another voice called, I recognized it to be Professor Wright's voice. Everything was all black and all I could make out were the sounds of the kids panicking and laughing. I heard Randy's voice call out to me again but I could barely make out what he was saying. I felt something wet touch my neck and my eyes snapped open as soon as the contact was made. My eyes were wide with fear and the first thing I noticed was that Randy was looming over me with a concerned look on his handsome face. I saw his tongue quickly retract back into his mouth and for a second there I thought it was long and pointy. Was the wet thing that touched me his tongue? I suddenly felt a wave of fear and arousal flood my veins.

"John, are you alright?" He asked me, helping me sit up.

"He's awake!" I heard one of the Bellas squeak.

"What a drama queen." Punk said scornfully. Randy shot him a dangerous glare.

"Come on, let's take you to the hospital wing." Randy said, his voice gentle. He helped me stand up on my feet. My legs felt like jelly, they were probably going to give out again. They did but Randy caught me. My face buried itself in his chest and I caught a whiff of his scent. His smell was a mixture of cologne and something else that smelt like iron…This made another wave of arousal rush through me and I had to supress a moan when I smelt his amazing scent…He smelt so good…

"I'm fine…Don't like hospitals." I said hazily.

"It's only a check-up, you should go." Randy said, concern written all over his voice.

"No, really I'm fine, I just need to eat something cuz I haven't in a while."

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"Yesterday lunch time…" I answered tiredly.

"Shit! Well you better eat soon then, come, I'll buy you lunch." Randy sounded so kind and gentle towards me I felt my heart swell. Why was he being so nice to me?

"What about lesson?" I asked.

"Lesson finished ten minutes ago…"

What? How long was I out for?

"How long was I out?" I felt so embarrassed. First I fucked up a science experiment and then I passed out in front of the class. If it wasn't for Randy being so nice to me I would have jumped off a building in my embarrassment right now.

"Only for forty minutes," Randy answered. "Come on, you humans need to eat." He said, taking my hand and leading me out the room. The rest of the class followed and went their separate ways. We walked down the school's wide corridors and it took me a while for my mind to register what was happening. Randy was holding my hand…holding _my _hand. I wasn't complaining. His hand felt cold around mine but I liked it, I didn't want him to ever let go of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still a little dazed from passing out. I needed to get food into my system fast or else I'll probably pass out again.

"I know a nice place that has really good stuff." He answered. We carried on strolling through the crowds of school kids. All of them were shoving their things into their lockers and getting ready for lunch. We walked past a few familiar kids including that group of cool kids that Randy hung out with but of course they didn't just ignore us.

"Hey Randy! You coming out to lunch with us?" Chris called.

"Not today," Randy replied bluntly.

"Why not? We were waiting for you to come out of science class, what the hell took you so long?" Chris asked with an obvious hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry, John here passed out in class so I'm taking him out for something to eat."

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Isn't he capable of getting something to eat himself?"

"No, he doesn't have any money, besides if I leave him he's bound to pass out again." Randy said.

"So you're going to lunch with John and not with us?" Batista growled.

"Pretty much," Randy shrugged.

"Oh come on Chris just leave him! If he wants to eat lunch with the new kid then let him. We'll catch up to him later!" One of the Bellas said.

"Fine…" Chris said sadly. He turned to me, an obvious scowl marring his features. I gulped in fear, oh shit, I didn't mean to steal his friend!

"See you later." Randy waved off and we carried on walking.

"You can go have lunch with them if you want, I don't mind." I said, looking up at Randy.

"No it's alright. I always have lunch with them." He replied, looking back down at me, giving me another chance to look at his beautiful eyes.

"But your Chris friend looked pretty pissed." I said worriedly. It was then when I remembered that conversation I had with Morrison and the guys about Chris. Chris had a crush on Randy didn't he? Oh shit, I didn't want to mess with Chris! I've only been in this school for two days and I've already got a giant bull's eye on my back!

"Don't worry about him. That isn't your job." Randy said kindly. We were outside now and it was pretty sunny. I felt Randy flinch a bit when the sun shined down on us and I quickly looked at him. It was only for a second but I noticed his face was screwed up in pain. He quickly took off his school blazer and hung it over his head to shield himself from the sun.

"Don't you like the sun Randy?" I asked, now it was my turn to be concerned.

"No," He replied shaking his head. That was weird, I loved the sun, unfortunately we didn't get much of it back in Massachusetts which kind of explained why I was so pale.

Not letting go of my hand, Randy guided me towards a small café that was quite close to the school. As soon as we walked in there Randy let out a long sigh of relief, taking his blazer off his head and slipping it back on. He then took me over to a table right at the back of the café and we sat down opposite each other. We both ordered our food and sat in silence while every now and then I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Randy just stared at something from across the room, not even looking at me. That gave me a chance to steal some glances at him, taking note of the glistening, tan skin of his neck. God he was so sexy it wasn't funny, I hadn't been so infatuated in my life! There was something about him that I just couldn't ignore but I had no idea what the hell it was. The silence was killing me so I had to break it.

"Punk called you a blood sucker back there, what does he mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Punk's just a little fucker that needs to be put in his place." Randy answered, now looking at me. I had to mentally slap myself really hard to stop from blushing.

"What's up with that guy anyway?"

"Like I said, he's a little fucker." Randy repeated, sounding eerily calm.

"No I meant, why is he so twisted? Last night I saw him transform into a werewolf! I never knew werewolves existed!" I cried.

Randy just closed his eyes and shook his head. "You have much to learn John." Oh God, just the sound of him saying my name was enough for me to break out in sweats…But what did he mean by that?

"Much to learn? What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"You think that Punk is the only freak there? Think again…" There was a hint of sadness in Randy's voice but before I could question it further, our food came. I ordered a huge lunch that included a couple of paninis, sandwiches and side dishes, all of which Randy kindly paid for. Randy only ordered a small bacon sandwich which to me was hardly any food at all.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him, now stuffing my face with food. I was absolutely starving, I was shoving food in my mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"No, I don't necessarily like many things on the menu here…" Randy replied, nibbling on his sandwich.

I swallowed a mouthful of food. "Then why did you bring us here?" I finished by biting another mouthful of my chicken sandwich.

"Because I knew you'd like it, and besides, I'm not really a fan of any place that sells food." Randy said calmly.

"You're so weird Randy, but I like it." I said smiling. He gave me a half smile back and went back with nibbling on his food. We sat in silence for a while as we ate our food and I was the first to finish. By the time I finished my entire meal, Randy had just finished one slice of his sandwich.

"Wow, you eat like a bird!" I said with a chuckle, surprisingly he chuckled as well.

"Well like I said, I'm not hungry…Here, you can have the rest of this." He said, handing the other half of his bacon sandwich to me.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"Yes," He said bluntly, placing the sandwich on my plate. I just shrugged and ate it in three bites before grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth.

"Thanks!" I said happily. I noticed that he titled his head to the side, inspecting my face.

"You've got a bit of mayo there." He said with a small chuckle. He grabbed a napkin beside him and leant across the table. I gasped quietly when I felt him wipe the corner of my mouth with it. His face was so close to mine I could literally feel his breath on me. His breathing was somewhat…uneven.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"No problem, shall we go?" He said, standing up from his seat.

"Sure," I said, mimicking his actions. We both walked out of the café with me walking right behind him. Of course I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down to his ass, watching it sway from side to side with his hips. Once we made it outside he again took his blazer off and flung it over his head to shield himself from the sun.

"You look weird when you do that. You look almost like a vampire." I said giggling. He didn't laugh.

"The sun's just so bright today, I don't like it." Randy replied sounding slightly pissed.

"Sorry, let's get back inside if you don't like the sun that much." We both went back inside and luckily, we got back inside on time for our next lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this chapter came out even longer than the first! That was 22 pages in word! I must be really motivated with this story or something. XD <strong>

***Professor Wight is Big Show by the way, for the ones who didn't know. **

**Thankies so much for reading and please review! **


End file.
